Outdoor security luminaires are commonly provided to emit light during predefined conditions including after detection of environmental circumstances such as sunrise, sunset and motion detection while also providing illumination around the location of the luminaire. Other illumination characteristics may be desirable which extend beyond the purely functional implementation of a security luminaire to areas such as decorative illumination. More particularly, decorative outdoor luminaires may include decorative illumination features in addition to standard security light functions providing such integrated functional aspects in a single decorative luminaire.